Smitten, Beaten, Battered, Torn
by Hannah Jewel
Summary: After years of abuse from her step father and neglective mother, Kagome leaves home and goes to Tokyo. Being on the run isn't easy, you never stay in one place for too long. What happens when she gets involved with Inuyasha and his gang? IKa SM SR AK


Smitten, Beaten, Battered, Torn

By:Hannah Jewel

Summary: After years of abuse from her step father and neglective mother, Kagome leaves home and goes to Tokyo. Being on the run isn't easy, you never stay in one place for too long. What happens when she gets involved with Inuyasha and his gang?

Chapter One: Relocating

"God, I hate him. I hate him so much." Kagome cried into the wall, her cheek stinging from her father's hand. "There has got to be a way to get away from this all, there just has to be!" Tears streaming down her face as she shakily stood up. Reaching beneath her bed, Kagome pulled out a small black back pack. "I can do this, I can do this." She repeated over and over out loud. Walking over to her dresser she randomly pulled out shirts, socks, underwear, pants, and other necessities. Shoving them into her bag, Kagome plopped down on the carpet in front of her bedroom door. Listening intently she waited for her step father, Aiko, to stomp his way to bed. "Please God, If your listening. Let me make it through this."

She didn't have to wait long before the man whom she was forced to call father noisily walked into his bedroom in a drunken stupor. Kagome took a deep breath before raising herself from the ground. With one last look at her small bedroom which was more like a large closet, she walked out the door with no intention of ever returning. Silently padding down the stairs, Kagome walked into the living room where her mother was asleep on the couch with a MGD bottle in her hand. Kagome strode forward and reached beneath the coffee table for her mothers purse. Silently praying for the strength to pull this off, Kagome took as much cash as she could find. Without counting it Kagome shoved it into her jean pocket. Kagome turned around and with much effort walked out the front door of her home for the last 12 years. "Goodbye."

Releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding Kagome ran down the front steps towards the near empty street. Running down the sidewalk towards 53rd and Central, Kagome tried to remember the directions to the train station. She slowed her run to a fast power walk. She took in her surroundings; homeless people gathered around a burning garbage can, thugs leaning against closed shops, dark ominous buildings. Kagome took a left at Park Ave and cut through a dark alley that lead to Maple st, which ultimately lead her to her destination. The train station. It didn't take long for her to get there considering every noise made her jump and run faster. There was a small line behind a ticket booth, only four elderly women which were a group and one lone man probably in his middle to late forties with gray hair dusting at his temples and a slight bald spot in the dead center of his scalp. Kagome took a seat on the bench waiting for everyone to get their tickets. Finally taking a seat, she allowed herself to relax enough to catch her breath. Before it was even a conscience decision she let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm free, I'm free. I can't believe it." She said quietly to herself allowing the words to be absorbed. "No I'm not free until I'm in Tokyo with Grandpa and Souta. I'm almost there, but not quite."

She stood up and walked behind the balding man who was getting his ticket. "Can I help you miss?" Kagome turned her attention to the woman behind the glass at the booth. "Yes please, I'd like a one way ticket to Tokyo." _Shit, Shit what if she asks for ID or something! SHIT!_ "Alrighty then, the next train arrives in ten minutes. The cost is $45.67." Kagome reached in her pocket and handed the woman a 50 dollar bill. Recieving her change and ticket, Kagome went back to the bench she previously occupied and looked over the train information. _Okay I paid in cash, so there shouldn't be a paper trail leading me straight to Tokyo. My hair is damp from sweating and obscured half my face so the woman probably won't recognize me. So far so good. _She thought to herself nervously expecting her father to march his way in with the national guard at his heels to come and take her away to the juvinille detention center. "I can do this, I can do this." She mumbled. "Excuse me little miss." _Shit! The woman noticed I'm a runaway. _"Your train is here, are you going to board?" Kagome let out a shaky breath. "Yes, thank you I hadn't noticed it had arrived." The obviously underpaid woman nodded feeling good about helping a young woman who was nervous about her first train ride. "I'm coming Souta. I'm on my way" Kagome stood up swinging her back pack on her left shoulder while stepping up the three short steps into the train. Only when she was seated and the train was 15 minutes into the drive did she allow herself to relax enough to get some sleep.

Sunlight filtered through the window in the train. Kagome squinted her eyes trying to block out the offending amount of light. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the change of light, Kagome broke out into a grin. She was in Tokyo. She was in _Tokyo_! She could see the tall buildings, the magnanomous amount of people crowding the streets, children running around their parents smiling and laughing. "I'm free, I made it." Tokyo was everything she remembered it to be. Large and full of life. Everyone was busy either going to work or coming home from work. Kagome looked at her watch on her right wrist. 6:30 a.m. The train pulled into the Tokyo Station and stopped. Kagome stood up once again shouldering her bag and walked to the nearest exit. Leaving the past back at home with her parents, Kagome was more than prepared for a fresh start in her own city of dreams.

_Now all I have to do is show up on Grandpa's doorstep and explain why I'm here. _With a nod of her head Kagome walked away from the station to the nearest person to ask directions from. Kagome smoothed back her bangs, and finger brushed her long raven black hair. Walking up to a woman with a pair of 5 year old identical twin girls and a 8-9 month old baby on her hip, she asked, "Umm.. Excuse me, I'm sorry for bothering you Miss, but I need your help." The woman smiled her honey brown eyes shining and nodded her head for Kagome to continue. "Well I came here to visit my Grandfather and I forgot the directions to his house. Do you by any chance know where the Sunrise Shinto Shrine is?" The woman nodded. "You go down this street," the woman indicated with her finger and wave of her hand. "Then you turn left next intersection and follow it to the third stop sign, turn right and your at the shrine." Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much, you've been very helpful." "No problem enjoy your visit with your Grandfather." Kagome nodded, "I will."

After an eternity of walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. And many angry shouts of people she pushed out of her way to get through. She was finally there at Sunrise Shinto Shrine. Home. Walking up the insane amount of steps she was congradulated by the site of her father sweeping the front steps into the house. "Gramps!" Kagome shouted while running towards him. Said man raised his head to see a black blur throw itself at him. Only years of disciplined training in the Marines kept him from falling backwards on his ass. "Kagome, is that you?" He asked. Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything after I see Souta." Her grandfather nodded while a wicked grin took place on his wrinkly face. "Well seeing your here, what do you say about helping an elderly man out with the morning chores?" Kagome laughed a sound thats been foriegn to her since Souta was sent to a prestigious all boy school in Tokyo. "All right you old man I'll give you a hand, but don't get used to this." Said elderly man broke out into a grin and nodded his head. "Well let me have a look at you." Her grandfather said while taking a step away from her. "My my what happened here?" Her granfather gestured to her bruised cheek and fat lip. "I'll explain later I wanna wash up before I see Souta." He nodded with a sigh he realized, "Does this mean your not gonna give me a hand?" Kagome laughed. "How bout' you do the shrine chores, and I will make us a glorious feast." She said with raised eyebrows. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." Souta groaned as the mantra someone was repeating woke him up from his wonderul dream about ninjas killing flesh eating zombies with swords. Blood and gore hard core man, no one wants to wake up from a dream like that. Souta opened his eyes as he looked at the person who woke him up. "AHHHH!! GRANDPA GET OUT OF THE HOUSE THERES AN AXE MURDERER IN HERE! SAVE YOURSELF!" "Souta Higourashi, is that any way to talk to your favorite sister?" Kagome said in a condescending way. Souta grinned. "KAGOME!" Kagome reached out and hugged her little brother. Kagome had already gotten a shower and put some make up on to cover her bruise from the previous night. "I made breakfast, hurry up and get ready and come downstairs to shovel some food in your scrawny little body." Souta laughed and jumped up grabbing discarded articles of clothing off the floor. Kagome smiled to herself as she closed the door to his room. _It feels so nice to see him and Gramps again. It feels... Right. Like I'm supposed to be here._

After a fun sunny breakfast, Kagome rushed Souta out the door to his bus. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the talk with her grandfather. "Okay I can do this, I have to do this." Nodding her head she opened the front door and took a seat in the living room next to him. "Your wondering why I'm here, how I got here, and how I got the bruise and fat lip. Right?" He nodded his eyes solomn. "Okay first off please don't interrupt me while I explain, and whatever you do don't tell Souta anything, please." Again he nodded. "After Souta left for school here in Tokyo, Mom started drinking along with Aiko. They started yelling a lot and breaking things. I remember hearing them fighting downstairs from my bedroom, lying down to go to sleep. It happened every night after that one. One night I had to use the restroom and I couldn't hold it. The upstairs bathroom was being remodled so I couldn't use that one. I went downstairs while they were fighting. Aiko grabbed me and started yelling at my mother about something. I don't remember what. I never even saw fist before it knocked me to the ground. From that night on it became a ritual for him to take a few hits on me before he'd go to bed. Last night after he hit me, I packed my things and waited til I knew he was asleep as well as Mom. I went downstairs stole the cash in her purse and went to the train station, bought a one way ticket to Tokyo, and came here to stay with you. I couldn't take it anymore. Please don't make me go back Grandpa. Please, I'll get a job to pay for my schooling. I'll do the cooking and cleaning and anything else just please don't let them know that I'm here. Kagome rose her head eye level with her grandfather not even realizing she had let it drop to her lap.

He was silent, as tears gathered themselves in the corners of his eyes. "I had no idea Kagome, If I would had known I would have.." "I know Gramps, I know but I kept silent. I was too afraid to admit it to myself let alone anyone else." "Of course you can stay, don't worry about a thing. I'll say I hadn't seen or heard from you for a long time. I'll make it believable." "Thank you, I've missed you so much." Before the touching moment could go on there was a knock on the door. "Hey old man! Are we gonna get to work or what!?"

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha, Grandpa's volunteer worker had arrived and done nothing but insult her since she met him. _That bastard, who is he calling a bitch! _She looked around the house, trying to commit it to memory. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she walked out the front door to the god tree. Nervously checking to see if anyone saw her, Kagome climbed up the tree, and pulled out a pack of salem black label cigarettes. Tapping one out of the pack, she lit it up and inhaled the blue toxic smoke. With a small smile she continued puffing away on her cigarette glancing around the shrine to make sure no one was watching her.

"Oi, bitch give me a smoke!" A voice said above her. Kagome shrieked her hand halfway to her mouth. Calming down her racing heart and rebalancing herself on the branch, she looked up noticing Inuyasha in his black jeans, with a red wife beater and black bandana covering half his head. "Why would I give a rude asshole one of my precious smokes?" He grinned. "I'd say your gramps don't know you smoke, or you'd be out in the open. You wouldn't want him to find out now would you?" Kagome glared and tapped out another cigarette tossing it up to him. "I didn't think you were that low to result to blackmail." He shrugged and lit up the cigarette. "Its not low, its necissary." She rolled her eyes and took a drag. "Hey Inuyasha."

"What do you want bitch?" Kagome restrained her anger. "Do you know where the nearest Dojo is?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know where the nearest dojo is?" She shrugged. "Do you know or not?"

"Its the Taijya Dojo, its three blocks east." Kagome nodded and returned to silence as she took the last puff of her cigarette. Putting it out she hopped down from the tree, and walked back into the house to make lunch.

Inuyasha watched her leave out of the corner of his eye. _Wonder how she got the fat lip..._

Entering the kitchen, Kagome pulled out the cd player and put in a cd from her back pack. Turning the volume as high up as it would go and pressing play. She went to the freezer she pulled out some italian beef, and some sandwich buns.

_These ideas are nightmares to white parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows  
no swearing  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child  
And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about  
His fuckin' dad walkin' out  
Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap  
His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose  
His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions  
go..._

Singing along with the music, she continued to put the beef in the skillet along with jalopeno peppers and spices. The music was up so loud she didn't hear when Inuyasha entered the house. She started dancing as the second verse started.

_  
C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
_

_Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangsta's  
In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum  
Holy or unholy, only have one homie  
Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me  
Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a  
mothafucka they can be great  
Or they can degrade, or even worse they can teach hate  
It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum  
Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen  
From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'  
To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass  
But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you  
Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you  
To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind  
every time you mad  
So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon  
Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns  
That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off  
of these streets quickly  
But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so i'm signin' cd's while  
police fingerprint me  
They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me  
If i'm such a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense Pete  
It's all political, if my music is literal, and i'm a criminal how the fuck  
can I raise a little girl  
I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that  
was a fist that hit you...  
_

Turning around to go to the cabinet to get the crock pot. She stumbled into Inuyasha and shrieked. "Don't do that, damnit. You could have given me a fucking heart attack." He shrugged. "How long til lunch is done? I'm hungry." "It will be done when it gets done, now go back outside and let me finish." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but didn't argue as he headed back outside.

_C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
_

_They say music can alter moods and talk to you  
Well can it load a gun up for you , and cock it too  
Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude  
Just tell the judge it was my fault and i'll get sued  
See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols  
And they want to get one cause they think the shit's cool  
Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers  
Of course the shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus  
But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our  
checks in the mail  
It's fucked up ain't it  
How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any fuckin'  
thing that we wanted  
That's why we sing for these kids, who don't have a thing  
Except for a dream, and a fuckin' rap magazine  
Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long  
Idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs  
Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives  
Till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die  
Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe  
We're nothin' to you but we're the fuckin' shit in they eyes  
That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and  
hold it  
Cause we consider these minutes golden  
And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone  
Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our  
songs and we can..._

_C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
_

_C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
_

Kagome left the meat to cook in the crock pot with more jalopeno peppers and spices. She left the kitchen after turning off the cd player and headed up to the guest bedroom that was now her room. Opening the door to see what she had to do to fix it up and make it hers. "Well it definately needs a paint job, and rearanging thats for sure. I wonder how much money I have left. I never did count it." Pulling out her wad of cash counting it while she walked inside to further count the damage. Guilt panged her heart as she realized she stole the morgage money for her mother's house. "Too fucking bad, I won't feel guilty about it. She should feel guilty not me." With that thought, she shoved the 1,000 something dollars back into her pocket.

Walking back downstairs to check on lunch, Kagome looked into the living room and seen her grandfather sitting down reading a book. "Hey gramps, lunch will be done in a little bit." He nodded not taking his eyes off his book. She sighed and continued on towards the kitchen.

Tearing off a piece of meat and tossing it into her mouth. She nodded her head. "FOODS DONE! COME GET IT!" Inuyasha ran into the kitchen with Kagome's grandfather hot on his heels. She smiled as she made herself a plate.

"I'm leaving Grandpa, I'll be back in a bit." Said man just nodded not really paying attention while he ate his third hot beef sandwhich. "I'm gonna buy some herione and shoot up while I turn a few tricks for 5 dollars." "Have fun." "If you need me look at the nearest corner for me." "Alright, I will." Inuyasha who was already on his fifth sandwich looked up as the front door opened. "Where did she say she was going?" Gramps asked. "Something about buying heroine and turning a few tricks for a few bucks and if you need her look for the nearest corner." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "KAGOME!" Her grandfather wailed.

Kagome laughed half a block away, when she heard her grandfather wail her name. "Lifes good." She said with a smile as she continued on to the Taijya Dojo. At the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her, Kagome turned her upper half around to look. "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Your Gramps sent me when he realized what you said." She rolled her eyes. _Thats so like Gramps..._ "Well you can tell him I was joking and head back to the shrine."

"He said you'd say that, and he told me to stay with you to keep an eye out for you." With a shrug, Kagome attempted to ignore him. "Sooo...Where are we going?"

She sighed. "I'm going to the dojo you told me about. Your going home." "Sorry can't do, I have to keep my job at the shrine."

"Isn't that just a volunteer job?"

"Technically its community service, and its the best one I could get other than picking up trash on the streets."

"When I had community service I did part time at the grocery store. How come you don't do that, its probably easier and more fun." Kagome asked.

"I'm a half demon no normal human wants me in there 'upstanding shops'" Inuyasha replied while taking off his bandana.

"Thats discrimination, you could sue." Inuyasha let out a dark chuckle.

"Your way too naive. The judge wouldn't allow me in court let alone take my side."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said while she stopped abruptly on the sidewalk. Inuyasha stopped walking turned back and looked at her. "Whats there to be sorry for? Its not your fault for all the assholes in the world. Is it?"

Kagome laughed and walked toward him. Kagome wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha's eyes bulged out making him look like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming cimi. She let go and continued down the sidewalk. Leaving Inuyasha standing on the sidewalk who was beyond confused. Shaking his head he ran to catch up to Kagome.

"What was that for?" She shrugged. "I don't know, thought it was a good idea at the time." He shook his head again trying to comprehend whats going on. "Women are confusing one minute your bitching the next your crying. Whats with that shit?"

"So what did you think of lunch?" She asked completely avoiding his question. "It was alright, a bit too spicy." Kagome lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Hey I slave over a hot crock pot for 5 minutes and all you can say is it was alright!" Inuyasha grinned. "Your right it was horrible. I was just trying to spare your feelings." "Hey!" Inuyasha took off jogging lightly. Kagome caught up to him and jumped on his back. Throwing light punches on his shoulder.

"That the best you got?, you hit like a girl" "I am a girl! Baka!" She bit him on the shoulder as he jumped up onto a nearby fence with her on his back.

"I knew it, you are trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Your the one trying to leave a hickey on me!"

"Don't kid yourself, your not my type."

"Oh really? Then what is your type?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"You completely avoided my question." Inuyasha thought about it for a second. "For the second time!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Kagome hopped down off his back and jumped off the fence. She started whistling as she nonchalantly walked past him.

"Oi, bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Kagome smiled as she took off full speed down the sidewalk with Inuyasha chasing after her.

Huffing and puffing when they arrived at the dojo. Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha was standing next to her, looking as if he had walked casually the entire time. Kagome sent a mock glare in his direction.

"What its not my fault your just a weak female mortal."

"I'm not weak!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! Take that back!"

"No Its the truth!" Kagome sent him a glare before abruptly turning on her heel and entering the dojo. "Humph." Walking up to the desk she asked. "Excuse me. Is there any self defense courses here?" The man behind the desk was fit and in his late 40s with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He nodded his head. "Theres a womens self defense class in the small gym, run by Sango."

"How much would it cost for one on one training?" Kagome asked trying to caculate how much money she had to spare for this.

The man looked at her, and noticed the fat lip and the slight purpilish bruise hidden beneath make up. "I'll talk to Sango and ask her. You can wait here with your friend while I speak to her." Kagome nodded. She turned around a took a seat next to Inuyasha against the wall.

"Why do you need self defense classes?" Inuyasha asked casually. "I came from a bad neighborhood, if I have to go back I want to be able to protect myself." _Its not a big lie...Just a tiny lie for my own well being. I can't pretend that Aiko won't find me and drag my ass back home._

"Is that where you got the fat lip?"

"Yeah, I got into a fight with some gang bang wannabes." _Great Kagome lie after lie. Your gonna get caught in your web of lives and forget what you said and he'll call you on it. Good Job!_ She thought sarcastically.

"Listen I won't push you to tell me the truth right now, considering you just met me, but maybe after we get to know each other better you can tell me. Okay?" Kagome nodded. "Thanks for you know, understanding. I honestly didn't think you had that many brain cells." Inuyasha smiled then frowned.

"Hey! Are you insulting me?"

"You tell me genius!"

"You are, your insulting me!"

"No shit sherlock. A gold star for you!"

"He-"

"Excuse me miss, am I interupting something?" A young woman about seventeen asked. "No you weren't we were just finishing. Are you Sango by any chance?" The girl nodded.

"Whats your name?" Sango asked.

"I'm...Tama No Shi. Nice to meet you!" Kagome replied nervously. Inuyasha looked at her confused. Wasn't her name Kagome? Sango looked over to Inuyasha. "Hey Yash, have you seen Miro today?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No I've been working at the shrine all day." Sango nodded.

"Okay, Tama private lessons, cost will be fifty dollars a month. We'll start basics today if your ready." Kagome nodded.

It took forever and an eternity to finally get down the basics and get a few moves down. Kagome was shown to the womens locker room to shower and change. After her shower she went back out into the main room where Inuyasha was waiting for her. Inuyasha and Sango were talking when she approached.

Their hushed whispers abruptly stopped when they caught sight of her. "So Tama or should I say Kagome, why did you lie about your name? Your not on the run from a gang whose money you stole are you?" Kagome sighed she knew this was gonna come since she realized Sango and Inuyasha knew each other and were friends.

"I have my reasons for not wanting my real name on paper. No I did not steal the money from a gang. I took it from my mom to come to Tokyo." Kagome admitted under there intense glares. "You stole that much money from your mother! That is way beyond low, man thats not even cool. I didn't think I'd regret taking you on as a student, but I do!" Sango shouted. "Your money is no good here!" Sango gave Kagome her money back. Kagome took the money from her hand and walked out without a word.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk alone pulling out her headphones and mp3 player. She turned on Green day Boulevard of Broken Dreams. She sang along as the music washed over her. Putting the past few minutes behind her.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line   
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines   
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... 

Kagome let herself get lost in the music as she walked down the block to the shrine. The sun had set sometime during the song without her noticing. Walking up the steps while taking off her headphones and putting them into her zip up jacket along with her mp3 player. Her grandfather was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for her. When he saw her approach he jumped up. Kagome looked at him wondering what was going on. "Kagome we have to get you out of here! Aiko and your mother are on there way right this minute! I don't know when they'll arrive but, they didn't believe me when I said that you weren't here. I'm sorry. I made arrangements for you to stay with my ex girlfriend from high school. Her name is Keade she's the owner of a dojo in Osaka. She agreed to take care of you til its safe for you to come back here."

She nodded in a daze she asked, "When will Keade get here?" "Shes in the kitchen right now waiting for you to get your things together and leave." Kagome nodded and walked inside to get her things ready. Walking upstairs throwing her clothes back in her bag. Running back downstairs she grabbed her cd from the player in the kitchen.

Keade walked outside to talk to her grandfather. While Keade was out of the house Kagome did the only thing she could at a time like this. She cried.

Next chapter coming soon...

Hannah Jewel

Tell me what you all think please.


End file.
